


Trust Me

by Theblinddreamer215



Series: Fanfiction‘s for whenever I get mad. [1]
Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblinddreamer215/pseuds/Theblinddreamer215
Summary: This basically takes place after this weeks NXT.Finn Balor is angry after the events of NXT. Will Kyle O’Reilly be able to help him?
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Kyle O’Reilly
Series: Fanfiction‘s for whenever I get mad. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133084
Kudos: 4





	Trust Me

Finn let out a quiet growl as he made his way backstage. His hand was in pain thanks to that little ass hole Dunne. God, just thinking about him made Finn angry. Speaking of Pete, he was ahead of him now, talking to his boys about what he did after the match, and how Finn and Kyle never expected it. Finn swore that next time he saw Dunne, he would have more then broken fingers to worry about.  
Normally Finn was up for the challenge. He knew Pete was the perfect one to give it to him. Despite what he'd said before, he did watch the kid. He watched him throughout his young career, and needless to say the prince was impressed. He had no problem giving the kid a chance to prove himself. Finn knew he'd at least get a good fight out of it. However, Finn wanted it fair, but he knew that with those two who call themselves the tag team champs around, it wouldn't be that way. So that's what lead the prince to ask his rivel, and major Crush Kyle to team up with him.  
Finn liked Kyle, not just because he was hot and funny, but because of his skill. He never doubted the kid, and the fights back in Japan were enough to prove he had talent. He had been quite pleased that Kyle was getting his own chance at a title. Normally Finn had no problem believing that Kyle would win, but not when it comes to him. The prince remembered the last talk they had before their first big title match. Kyle had been so sure he'd take the crown from him. Finn had decided to actually try with him. He could see Kyle wouldn't go down with out a fight, and he liked that about him.  
Afterward, when he had the broken jaw, Finn had actually been happy. Not just because he kept his title, but because Kyle had actually taken him to his limits. At least he now knew he wasn't always going to be Cole's shadow.  
Every match after that was amazing. ⠠⠓⠑ and Kyle had great chemistry in the ring. It only made sense that he teamed up with him. They both had a problem with Pete and his little gang, so why not take them out together? As someone once said, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Finn had wondered if it was actually true. He really didn't want to get attacked by Kyle, especially when Finn was mostly focused on Pete.

"Hey Finn!" Finn immediately froze at the sound of his voice. "Kyle!" He breathed, slowly turning to face him. Kyle was slowly walking up to him, seeing the anger in his face. "What is it Kyle." Finn asked wearily, checking over his shoulder. He was trying to be careful about the rest of Kyle's group. He wouldn't put it past them to attack him even after helping get the win.  
Kyle followed his gaze then laughed. "Aww come on Finn, do you really think I'd let them attack you after you didn't betray me, did you? Thanks for that by the way." Finn sighed. "So, then what are you doing here if you're boys aren't going to do anything? I already got my hand to worry about. Are you going to attack me your? Rebreak my jaw or something?"  
Kyle smiled. "Finn, as much as I may not like you, I'm not the type to hurt someone who helped me." Finn frowned. "You sure about that?" Kyle's smile changed into a smirk. "That was just once man." He said, slapping Finn's shoulder. Finn just stared at Kyle. He was very confused. Why was he here? Shouldn't he be celebrating with the rest of the UE boys? Kyle seemed to see the questions in his eyes because he took Finn's arm. "Come with us." He said. Finn's eyes got wide. "What? Why?" Kyle gave him an, "are you serious" look. "Well, like I said you did help us, and I didn't get a chair to the back again. Plus, Adam wanted to say he's sorry for not showing up sooner when Dunne came. Strong does to." "Yeah, what about you Kyle?" Finn asked, taking a step towards him. Kyle frowned. "What about me?" "What do you think of your boys asking me to go with you?" Kyle smiled again. "You think I don't agree dear prince?" "Why would you want me to? Wouldn't I be ruining your time with your boys?"  
Kyle grabbed Finn's arm again and started dragging him towards the parking lot. "If you really must know, I was the one who suggested you come." Finn could feel his eyes get wide once again. He didn't know how often that's happened tonight.  
"You've gone crazy." Finn said, as Kyle opened the back door of a black mercedes. "Maybe." He said, pushing Finn inside.  
For a second Finn thought that Kyle would lock the doors and just leave him there. Why else would he ask him to hang out with him and his friends? Clearly they wouldn't want anything to do with him.  
Before he could completely freak out, Kyle climbed in beside him. "You really got to stop being so scared of us." He said lightly. "Who knew the prince would be scared of us." Adam said from the front. Beside Cole, Finn could see Strong already sleeping.  
"I'm not scared." Finn lied. Now he was thinking what if they kidnapped him? Throw him in a river and take his title? Yes, the prince had a fear for these kinds of things, thanks to when it nearly happening to him back in Ireland.  
He didn't notice he was shaking untill he felt one of Kyle's hands take his. Finn flinched as Kyle took the hand that was attacked by Dunne. "Finn, you didn't even tape your fingers?" Kyle sounded mad, and Finn didn't know why. He was to busy trying to calm himself from his upcoming panic attack. "Here!" Finn saw Adam hand some tape to Kyle, who immediately started working on his hand. "Sorry Finn. This will hurt, but you should have done this earlier."  
Finn tried to smile. He was fine. They weren't moving, so maybe they were just trying to scare him. But of course, Finn's luck seemed to have run out because the car started moving. Finn closed his eyes, trying to fight back the memory of the same thing happening years ago.  
"Relax Finn! What's gotten into you?" Kyle asked, putting the last bit of tape on his fingers. Finn took a deep breath, and stared out the car window. "It's nothin. Don't worry about it." "Bull shit!" Adam said, staring at him. Finn was quiet. He didn't know if he should trust them yet. But then he looked over at Kyle. He was watching him with a worried look on his face, no trace of his usual smile. Finn noticed that he still held Finn's hand even though he had finished with the tape.  
"Fine." He sighed, looking out the window again. "I'll tell you. I don't know why though. You're not really easy to trust you know." Adam smiled. "Yeah? Well neither are you prince. Remember when you kicked me in the head last time?" Finn laughed. He did remember. He also remembered the look on Kyle's face. It was mad, and very confused. It made him want to laugh then hug him. "Yes, the good times we had." Finn said, smirking.  
"Why don't you just tell us Finn?" Finn jumped when he saw Roderick Strong staring at him. "How much did you hear?" He asked. Strong smirked. "Maybe the whole conversation. Just so you know, I still don't like you. Sure you didn't attack our little Kyle, but you're still not completely trustworthy." There's that word, trust. For Finn, trust was complicated. He'd always had trust issues, especially when he was made to trust someone who he would normally fight with. Either way, it would normally take a lot for him to truly trust someone. "Same here." He said, meeting Roderick's challenging stare.  
"Both of you, be nice!" Kyle said. Then, he smiled at Finn. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Finn smiled. "No, it's okay. I guess I wanna talk about it."  
Finn was worried. He didn't know how the UE would react. Would they think he was weak for trusting a complete stranger? But most importantly, what would Kyle think? Would he just laugh and call Finn stupid? He wouldn't be able to take that, even though it was probably true. Another good reason why he didn't like to trust people. Their reactions to whatever he tells them. "Oh well." He thought. "You already said you would tell them. Can't really go back now."  
Finn took another deep breath, and lightly squeezed Kyle's hand. He was surprised Kyle didn't pull away still, but he wasn't complaining. He guessed he might need something to hold if he was going to have a panic attack. Both Adam and Roderick were staring at him now, and Finn noticed the car had stopped.  
"I was like nine. I was back in Dublin. My mom had made me go to the store to pick up some stuff for dinner. My arms were full of bags, and it had started to rain. I was a good fifteen minutes away from home, and I was cold. I had been tempted to call my mom to come pick me up. Then I saw a black car pull up next to me." He stopped talking, and Kyle patted his shoulder. "You don't have to continue." He said. Finn shook his head. "I need to tell someone." He took another deep breath and kept talking.  
"The thing is, I saw that car when I was walking to the store. I don't know why, but I was immediately nervous because of it. I guess it was because of the fact that it was following me. It wasn't even the first time either. I've seen that particular car almost everywhere I went. From school, home, my friend's house. It was always that black SUV with the tinted windows. Anyway when the car pulled out this guy stepped out. He was tall and muscular. He had bright red hair, and cat like green eyes. He was dressed all in black, except for a bright green scarf around his neck, even though it was like the middle of summer. He pretty much looked like your typical Irish stalker. Before I could run, the man walked over to me. He asked me if I wanted a ride. He said he could take me home. According to him, my mother asked him to keep an eye on me, which was why he had been following me for like two months. I know it was stupid, but I followed him. He took the bags from my hands and put them in the trunk. Then..." Finn stopped again. All of them were watching him. Cole and Strong were frowning, and Kyle's face had drained of color, and his hand let go of Finn's but only to squeeze his wrist. If Finn didn't know better, he would have thought they were scared for him.  
Strong sighed. "I'm guessing it was the same as what happened to me and Bobby?" Finn nodded. "Pretty much. I was lucky that a cop was passing just then. I've been kind of scared of situations like that ever since."  
Strong nodded. "Yeah man I get it. It sucks. I had to go to two therapy sessions." Adam laughed. "Can't believe it was Kyle the whole time." He said. "You alright Kyle?" Roderick asked, worried about his friend. That was when Finn noticed how numb his arm was. Kyle had a very tight grip on his wrist still. He reached out, carefully removed Kyle's hand. "Sorry Finn." He said quietly. Finn didn't know if it was because he made him lose circulation in his arm, or for what had happened to him. Either way, he just smiled at him, then looked out the window again.  
"I'm guessing Kyle scared you then?" Adam asked. Finn shrugged. "Yeah, but it's no big deal." "I guess dragging you here wasn't very smart huh?" Kyle said. Finn moved closer to him. "Kyle, don't tell me your regretting making me hang out with you." He teased. Kyle tried to laugh, but it still didn't sound like himself. "Course not." He said.  
The rest of the car ride was quiet, and Finn wasn't as scared. Sure he still worried a bit, but he tried not to show it. Meanwhile Kyle was just staring at nothing in particular, and Adam and Roderick were starting to notice.  
"Kyle, you alright?" Strong had asked again. Kyle just nodded, but didn't say anything. "You sure? You're never this quiet." Adam said. The only response was another nod. "You better not have broken him Balor." Strong was glaring at Finn, who just shrugged. He reached out and wrapped an arm around Kyle. Kyle looked over at him, and Finn smiled. "So, tell me what's wrong." He said quietly. Kyle shook his head. "You'll have to get me really drunk to get it out of me Balor." He said. Finn sighed. Part of him didn't want to do it because he didn't want Kyle to get sick. On the other hand, if whatever it was that was making him upset was that bad, then they had to know. He sighed and nodded. "Very well then." He whispered. "I'll do it.

The bar Adam chose wasn't anything fancy. Just a small place with a few tables, a small dance floor, and a bar that held beer. According to Adam, that's all they needed. Finn specifically took the seat beside Kyle to make sure he drank.  
"So, what do you guys want?" Adam asked, standing to get the first round. "I'll take a regular beer." Strong said. "I'll take whiskey if they got it." Finn said, looking over at Kyle. He just looked back at Finn, a small smile on his face. "Whatever you think is good champ." He said. Finn shrugged. "Make that two shots." He said. "Nothing to chase it down?" Roderick asked. Finn shook his head. "Better straight up." Adam nodded. "He's right." He said, walking towards the bar.  
"Kyle I'm surprised. You never drink anything that strong." Roderick said. Kyle shrugged. "We won a match. Nothing wrong with a good celebration." "You better not have put him to it." Strong said, frowning at Finn. "He told me to pick something good for him." Finn said, holding up his hands. "That's just what I find good. If he didn't want something strong, then he could have asked you."  
Before Roderick could respond, Adam returned, placing the glasses in front of them.  
"To the winners." He said, raising his glass. "Hell yeah." Strong said, and all four drank. Finn looked over at Kyle and saw him making a face at the drink. "Not good?" Finn asked him. "To strong. But I'll be okay." Finn shrugged. "You want something lighter next time?" Kyle glared at him. "You saying I can't handle Whiskey like you?" Finn shrugged. "I mean, you don't seem to be handling it to well." "Shut up Balor!" He said, then motioned for another one.  
For the next few hours, the four of them continued drinking. Adam and Strong only had a few beers, while Finn and Kyle kept going for the whiskey, and even some tequila. Finn, who was used to strong drinks wasn't to drunk, which couldn't be said about Kyle, who was in no condition for more.  
"Okay, you're done." Finn said, pushing the glass away from him. Kyle frowned. "But I was getting used to the stuff. Plus, I have to prove I can drink as much as you can." Finn laughed, and tossed back Kyle's last shot. "I win." He said. "Fuck you!" Kyle slurred. Finn smirked. "You really want me to do that here? In front of the rest of the UE?" He said, loud enough for only Kyle to hear. The younger man immediately turned bright red, and looked away. "Shut up!"  
So, are you gonna tell me what's been bothering you?" Finn asked a minute later. Kyle shook his head. "No, not here." Finn frowned. "Are you even gonna tell me?" A hurt expression crossed Kyle's face. "You still don't trust me Finn?" He asked. "I would have thought the fact I didn't beat you up after our match would have proven I didn't wanna hurt you, but I guess not."  
Finn sighed. There was that word again. Trust. He didn't know what to say. Mainly because he was trusting Kyle, and it scared him. It normally would have taken a few months of constant talking to someone to open up to them, but Kyle got his darkest fear out in a few minutes.  
Instead of answering, he wrapped an arm around Kyle. "Let's go." He said to Adam and Roderick. They both nodded. "You got him?" Adam asked. Finn nodded. "Yeah, let's just go. He needs rest." They payed for their drinks and made their way back to the car. Finn helped Kyle in, and slid in beside him. "You okay Kyle?" Adam asked. "I feel like shit!" He replied, dropping his head on Finn's shoulder. Finn went very still. He didn't expect this. But he guessed Kyle was tired right now, so he wasn't paying attention, but Adam and Roderick were giving Finn knowing looks. "What?" He asked, getting annoyed. "You like him." Cole said. It wasn't a question. Finn frowned. "How do you know?" "I just do. I guess it's how you were just staring into each others eyes the whole time you asked him to tag with you." "Oh, and don't forget the secret looks he sends to him when he think no one's looking." Roderick said. "Well, Kyle didn't notice." Adam said. "I get it." Finn groaned. "I suck at hiding things." "Yeah, you do." Cole agreed. "Look Finn, we're going to give you our blessing. Just don't hurt him!" "Umm, thanks?" Finn replied, sending a questioning look at the two in the front. "Just don't screw it up!" Roderick said, turning on the car.  
The ride back to the hotel was mostly quiet but with the occasional comment from the three of them. Kyle seemed to be asleep. He was still laying on Finn, which he didn't mind.

"I'll take him from here." Adam said, reaching for Kyle. They had just pulled up to the hotel, and Finn's arm was asleep. Finn nodded, and passed him to Cole. "Thanks for the drinks." He said. "I had a good time." "Yeah, thanks for not hurting him." Strong said, motioning towards Kyle. Finn nodded. "I wouldn't have. I was mostly scared he would." He waved at them one last time, then made his way up to his room.  
It was when Finn was in bed that he realized Kyle never told him about what had been wrong with him. Finn sighed. Why should he tell him? They only hung out once. He guessed he hoped he would open up to him the same way Finn did earlier that night. "So much for trust." Finn muttered. He pulled the blanket over his head and tried to sleep. Just then, their was a quiet knock on his door. Finn didn't wanna open it. He was tired, and slightly sulking. He was in no mood to deal with people at the moment. He rolled over, trying to block the sound, but the person wouldn't stop knocking. "Fine!" He sighed, standing and going to the door.  
When he pulled the door open, he didn't expect to see Kyle leaning against it. "Missed me Finn?" He asked, a small smirk on his face. "What are you doing here? You should be sleeping." "I wanna talk." He said, pushing past him into the room. Finn sighed and closed the door. When he turned, he saw Kyle sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"So, what's up?" Finn asked, sitting beside him. "I think I owe you an explanation." He said. "You don't have to." Finn said quickly, not wanting to force Kyle to say something if he didn't want to. "It's the least I can do for you opening up to us earlier. Plus, I did tell you if you got me drunk enough I'd tell you. And, needless to say, I'm very drunk." "And you left your room to tell me?" Kyle grabbed Finn's hand ignoring the hiss of pain from him.  
"Serious question Balor." The smile was gone from his face, and his black eyes were staring into Finn's blue ones. "What will it take for you to trust me Finn? I don't know what I can do. We tagged together, I wanted you to come drink with us, I didn't kidnap you!" He sighed. "I give up Finn. You don't have to trust me. I just want you to know that I trust you. I've always trusted you." Finn opened his mouth to say something, but Kyle raised a hand. "No! Shut up will you? You wanna know why I was upset earlier? Fine then!" Next thing Finn knew, Kyle's lips were on his.  
The kiss was quick, and before Finn could react, Kyle had pulled away. They stared at each other, but Finn's mind had gone blank. Kyle had just kissed him. That was the only thing that mattered right now. "Kyle." Finned said, gaze not leaving the younger male.  
"I was scared. I was thinking about how you could have been taken. I wouldn't have met you, we wouldn't have fought for the title, and I wouldn't have been able to do that." He spoke quickly, as if Finn was going to leave. "I know it's stupid, and I'm sorry for kissing you. I get it if you want me to leave. I just..."  
Before He could continue, Finn cupped his face, and brought their lips together again. At first Kyle was surprised, but he quickly got over it, and kissed Finn back, wrapping his arms around him, and pulling him closer. Finn gently bit Kyle's lower lip, which made him gasp. Finn quickly took advantage, slipping his tongue in his mouth. Kyle let out a quiet wine as Finn's tongue moved against his. Finn pulled Kyle closer as they continued kissing. Kyle's lips were soft, yet slightly chapped, and Finn swore he was dreaming. He'd dreamed of this moment for a year now, and it was better then in his imagination.  
Finally after a few more minutes of making out, they finally pulled away to breathe.  
Kyle's beautiful smile was back, and he laid his head on Finn's shoulder. "I've been wanting to do that." Finn said quietly, as he ran his hand through Kyle's hair. "Me to." Kyle replied, drawing small circles on Finn's arm. They stayed like that for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. They were both lost in thought about each other, and how they liked the other. Finally Finn couldn't take it, and he kissed Kyle again.  
This kiss was short but sweet, and it held all of his emotions. Kyle's return kiss seem to answer all of the questions Finn had. He could feel how much he liked him, and how he wanted to be with him. When they pulled away again, they were both smiling, satisfied that the other understood what they wanted to say.  
Finn laid back on the pillow, and pulled Kyle beside him. "You wanna stay here tonight. I don't trust you going upstairs while you're this drunk." Kyle wrapped his arms around Finn, and laid his head on his chest. "Oh please, I came here by myself." He said, but Finn saw the slight smile on his face. "Yeah, more like Cole brought you out side my door. But I guess I could just let you go back to your room then." He began to push Kyle away, but his grip just tightened. "Go to sleep Balor." He said, trying to sound mad but his smile gave him away. Finn just laughed and pulled the blanket over them. One of his hands began to play with Kyle's hair again, and he let out a content sigh.  
"Night prince." He said, voice sounding as though he was about to fall asleep. "Night Kyle. I trust you." He whispered, before drift int a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I basically got mad after what Pete dunne did, so I decided to write this.


End file.
